Two or more users of computing devices may often engage in real-time video communications, such as video conferencing, where the users exchange live video and audio transmissions (referred to herein as “video chat”). Sometimes, a first user may wish to send a text-based message (referred to herein as “text chat”) to a second user during the video chat. When the second user is using a computing device with a relatively small screen (such as a mobile phone, PDA, tablet computer, or other mobile device), there is little available room to display the text chat, such that the second user may be unable to receive the text-based message during the video chat.